


Nothing Without You

by junnnhoe



Category: Junhwan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnnhoe/pseuds/junnnhoe
Summary: Jinhwan and Junhoe have been having an affair for months now, but Jinhwan can’t take hiding things from anyone any longer. Little does he know, telling Junhoe how he feels will cause way more harm than good.





	Nothing Without You

I

Jinhwan’s fingers cupped Junhoe’s wrist, squeezing it slightly every time the bus hit a bump. The darkness outside painted everything black, well-- everything but the vicinity of the bus.

   “Tonight has been an incredible night! I am so amazingly proud of all of our hard work!” Hanbin stands in the aisle, smiling towards all the members. Tonight, iKON had won an award for Song of the Year at the MMAs. This was a big accomplishment for them.

“And we are proud of you too,” Donghyuk adds, nudging at the fact Hanbin won an award himself.

   Jinhwan is sitting next to Junhoe towards the back of the bus. His warm, small hands were still wrapped around junhoe’s arm, and his head was laying on his shoulder.

“You performed so well tonight, hyung,” Junhoe says, looking out the window.

Jinhwan felt his face grow a light shade of pink. Junhoe’s compliments always seemed to make him feel as it’s the first time he’s ever received one.

“T-Thank you.” His mind flusters up as he replays the images of Junhoe performing earlier. Junhoe moves his arm down, dragging jinhwan’s hands along with it. He rests his hand on Jinhwan’s thigh.

“You know something weird?” June asks, looking towards Jinhwan. 

“Hmm?”

Junhoe lowers his voice, still gazing into jinhwan’s soft looking eyes. “Even after seeing you perform these songs hundreds of times, my heart still skips a beat like it was the first time I’ve ever seen you.” 

   Jinhwan immediately goes red. He feels the blood rush to his face. God, was he so lucky to have someone like Junhoe in his life.

“Junhoe-ah i-” Jinhwan gets cut off by the presence of another member.

“Do you guys want anything?” Yunhyeong asks, standing over the two boys. June and Jinhwan were so caught up in each other's words, they failed to notice the bus has stopped at a liquor store.

After a few seconds, Junhoe replies, “I’ll take the usual.” Yunhyeong smiles then looks at Jinhwan.

“And you, hyung?”

“Oh, same as usual as well.”

Yunhyeong replies with an ‘alright’ and heads into the store, getting alcohol for the members. Tonight, they would celebrate.

 ________________

The laughter in the apartment grew louder.

“God, Chanwoo! Get married to your computer already! Do you even know what a female is?” Yunhyeong teased.

Chanwoo playfully pushed him. “Shut up!”

All the boys are pretty intoxicated at this point. That is, except Hanbin. As leader, he wouldn’t let himself get _too_ comfortable—nothing more than a few beers. Not while he was still at the center of YG’s attention. 

The clock read 1:03 am, and Hanbin knew they had to get up and practice tomorrow, just like any other day. It didn’t matter if they had just won an award or not. 

“Alright alright, it’s pretty late. You all should head to bed now, we still have practice tomorrow morning.”

The laughter of the boys grew into groans.

“Hanbin-ah! Why??”

“God you ruin all the fun!”

“We were just starting to have a good time!”

Hanbin laughed at how much they sounded like little kids when their mothers would tell them to come inside from playing.

“Come on, you guys will thank me in the morning.”

You could practically hear some of their eye rolls, but a few more laughs still escaped their mouths.

Jinhwan stood up, about to make his way back to his room just like the other members, but quickly felt a tug on his arm.

“Hyung!” Junhoe whispered loudly, standing up next to Jinhwan, his hand still clutched onto his jacket. 

Junhoe towers over Jinhwan. He stands right next to him, locking his eyes with his elders, then giving a clever smirk. “You should come and stay in my room tonight.” 

Jinhwan smiles and slightly bites his lip, looking down, breaking their eye contact.

After a few seconds, Jinhwan replies with a soft spoken ‘sure.’

Junhoe smiles at him back once more, pulling him by his sleeve into his bedroom.

_Tonight, they would celebrate._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in two years!! I'm doing this for fun, sorry if my writing skills aren't the best! I'll try to write as soon as i can, but here's my twitter for updates @junnnhoe ~


End file.
